


"What's Wrong with You?"

by renstansyuta (kei_yairi)



Series: Anyone x Yuta [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Confessions, Conversations, Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Imagination, Love Confessions, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, mentioning wet dream, sensual scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/renstansyuta
Summary: Here they were then, inside the car, after Mark asked their manager-hyung to give them some time alone. They were still inside the mall, only they weren’t really inside the mall since they were currently at the parking area. Their manager-hyung left to take a walk inside the mall, trusting that none of the two would be insane enough to drive away without him.





	"What's Wrong with You?"

**Author's Note:**

> Mark x Yuta is happening, and I can't stay still . . . ...o<-<
> 
> (There are few drabbles at the end 💚)

“AAAAARRGHH!!”

Mark ruffled his hair in frustration. He just woke up from a dream he considered as a ‘nightmare’ (which was not). He ruffled his hair until he tired doing it, making his hair stuck to many directions, making him looked like a porcupine. There, Mark let his head hung low, with no energy to look at anything in front of him.

Which man could stay still after they woke up from any of their wet dreams about their favorite one?

Or, at least, that was what he was thinking just awhile ago…

Mark groaned as he let himself fell forward, laying face down on his bed. “Why must it be him again?”

Still couldn’t really calm his self down from his ‘great’ dream, Mark was already scared again by a ring from his phone that – he didn’t even know why – sounded louder than ever. Mark immediately straightened his body and hurriedly reached for his phone that he put on the bedside table. Too panic, Mark clumsily let his phone slipped out from his hands, but he caught it fast, but it slipped again, and he caught it again several times before, luckily, finally, Mark could grab a hold of his phone steadily in his hand.

Mark heaved a relieved sigh. The phone in his hands was still ringing. Mark took a glance to his hand again. Slowly, Mark moved his right hand which was currently blocking the screen. Reading the name that appeared on the screen made his soul almost leaving his body again.

He waited for several minutes until he finally tapped his phone screen. Lazily, Mark answered, “What is it, Hyung…”

“ _What took you so long to answer, Mark?!_ ”

Mark distanced his phone from his ear but he could still hear Yuta’s voice clearly. With the speaker part still closed to his lips, Mark answered, “Don’t shout, Hyung…”

“ _Why?! My voice got you headache?! Good! That means you’re awake! What, Mark?! Your dream last night turned you into lazybones?!_ ”

On the contrary…

“ _I DON’T CARE!! Just get dressed, will you?? You should be at the studio in ten minutes! There’s no one here!_ ”

“No one?” Mark frowned. He turned his head to see the calendar on his bedside table. “Hyung? We have no activity today. What are you doing at the studio?”

“ _Actually…_ ” Yuta lowered his voice volume. Mark used the chance to stick his phone back to his ear. “ _I…_ ” Mark caught Yuta’s shy and nervous voice. “ _I forgot that we’re free today. I thought that we had practice this morning…_ ”

Mark covered his mouth. He had to hold his voice down so that Yuta wouldn’t hear him giggling. Yuta would get mad if he—

“ _WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?? Get here, Maaarrk! Hurry uuupp!_ ” Yuta whined.

There.

Mark hurriedly pushed his blanket away and – tried – to get off of his bed. Bad luck for him, his feet was still tangled in his blanket. As he never got the chance to keep his balance, Mark fell to the carpeted floor, face first.

*****

Mark ran as fast as he could to the studio. He was not going to make Yuta wait any longer. Well, waiting would appear as #1 in NO one’s favorite-thing-to-do list. BUT, in this case, Yuta had to wait should NOT because of Mark’s doing.

Should it?

Still, Mark had to be the one who had to make haste. If Mark took his time, he would just irritate Yuta even more. The Japanese boy’s irritation could be really irritating when his childishness resurfacing yet again; at least toward Mark. And automatically, it became Mark’s duty to lessen Yuta’s irritation. A little.

There goes the _irritaception_.

Mark lessened his speed and stopped several steps from where Yuta sat on the sofa in front of the studio where they usually had their practices. “I… hhh… I’m so… sohrryh…” said Mark between his heaving breath. He then bent over to lean both of his hands each on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Yuta folded his arms and pouted. “What took you so long?”

Still heaving, Mark answered, “I was—”

“Oh, whatever.” Yuta rose from his seat and walked toward Mark. He bent down to reach Mark’s hand, and pulled him, silently asking him to stand back straight again and walk with him. “I want Banana Split.”

“Well, o… okay, but—”

“And since I’m too irritated to do the payment, it’s on you!”

See? There goes the annoying spoiled brat who would always make you want to kick his butt; if you only got the chance to do it.

Corrected. Mark had so many chances to kick Yuta’s butt. He just didn’t have the capability of doing it.

Why not? At the studio, when Yuta started to tease (read: annoy) him, Mark suddenly stood; he walked to the other corner of the studio to find Yuta to kick his butt. But every time Mark stared at Yuta’s butt, the intention changed into something else. It’s not his foot Mark willed to direct to Yuta’s cute little butt. Panic of the way he could no longer control his way of thinking, Mark hurriedly redirect his feet and walked instead toward the sofa where he placed his bag to search for his tumbler.

“Mark…” Johnny called. “You left your tumbler there.” Johnny pointed to Mark’s usual spot to sit in the studio.

Mark turned his head fast. There he saw his tumbler stood in all its glory – seemed like it’s giggling at him. “Oh…” Mark blinked. “Right… I forgot…” There Mark returned to his previous place to sit as he tried hard to cover his tomato-red-blushed face.

The memory returned to Mark’s mind and so he exhaled. And there the two of them, at the café they used to go together, only to buy the banana split Yuta had been – suddenly – craving. Yuta’s recklessness had started it all. He chose to go to the studio in one of their free days, and found an empty studio instead of finding his friends warming up.

Yuta wouldn’t be the only one in the building since the staff of course would be there too. Well, it won’t be as crowded like when they’re almost facing deadlines for releasing new videos, or their choreography became topics for upcoming interviews, or something else. When days got particularly free like today, there would only be two or three of the staffs (when it would be ten to fifteen when they had shootings). Let alone the 127 boys tend to use the free days to just sleep all day long, or take a walk somewhere quiet, or tapping their phone like mad to attack each other in certain online game. Too bad Yuta didn’t have all of those in his agenda today, and he just had to pull Mark in with him.

The question is: Why Mark? Why must Mark? Why didn’t Yuta call – for example – Johnny, Taeyong, or Taeil instead? Why it must be Mark?

Mark sighed again.

“What’s wrong with you?” Yuta asked in mean tone before he took a cut of banana and a spoon of ice cream from his plate.

“I… I’m fine…!” Mark waved his hand in panic. How could he let Yuta listen to what Mark had in his mind about him just now? “Ah, that…” Mark said suddenly as he pointed Yuta’s lips.

“Huh? What?” Yuta frowned.

“There’s an ice cream… on your lips…”

“Oh.” Yuta wiped the left corner of his lips.

“No, not there. Wait…” Mark said as he stretched his arm to Yuta’s face. Slowly, he wiped the ice cream from the right corner of Yuta’s lips. When Mark tried to wipe the cream on his finger to a napkin, Yuta hurriedly prevent him.

Too bad Yuta’s way to prevent Mark from wiping the cream away made Mark almost stand from his seat to kick Yuta’s butt again: Yuta licked the cream from Mark’s finger.

Or for short: Yuta. Licked. Mark’s. Finger.

“A..!!?!?!?”

“Banana split is expensive,” Yuta said as he sat back, casually took another cut of banana and a spoon of ice cream from the long plate before him. “I can’t let it go to waste.”

A lick on his finger. A white. Vanilla ice cream on a banana. A BANANA. Yuta. And his wet-dream last night.

Suddenly a headdesk sounded so tempting at the moment…

Temptation. The temptation grew inside Mark, and the said boy tried so hard to calm himself. But when he tried to think rationally, part of him was actually dared to ask a question to his other self, a question Mark never expected to rise: Why such a temptation only emerged when he was facing the Japanese boy? Yuta looked so carefree most of the time. Well, his emotional and careless parts come and go at unexpected times too, like when “Yuta did the Yuta”. But still…

Mark used to startled, and then froze in his spot every time he noticed Yuta walked closer to him, either he really went to Mark, or he just had to line up for photo-sessions or something. It happened after Yuta said something that made Mark had the most massive mental-dizziness in his life.

When you eat a hard-candy, it won’t melt fast in your mouth. You had to suck the sweetness or bite to break the candy to be able to swallow the candy little by little. But still, even after you finished the candy, even though the candy was no longer in your mouth, the taste would still linger in your tongue until several more minutes.

Like that. Weeks ago, Yuta said something that was automatically sucked into Mark’s mind. At this very current moment, Mark could no longer hear Yuta’s voice when he said it back then, of course. Thing was, the words stayed inside Mark’s mind. For weeks.

Keyword: suck.

Mark hurriedly waved his hands in front of his face.

“What’s wrong with you?” Yuta asked, for the second time that day.

“I… I was just… ugh… I…” Mark stuttered, trying hard to find topics he could say to distract Yuta’s scrutiny stare at him. “I… I was thinking about playing the flute again! Yeah…! That…”

“Flute?” Yuta frowned. “Why so sudden?”

“Ah…” Mark was confounded. “Yeah… I don’t know… random thoughts? Ha ha…”

“Ah…” Yuta nodded, approved. “Actually… it’s too bad, you know…”

“What’s too bad?”

“I would love to see you play the flute again…”

“What?!”

“Ah, look! There’s a bakery!” Yuta pointed a finger to somewhere Mark didn’t even bother to look at. “What if we buy something there? And because I’m still upset, it’s all on you!”

Mark fell silent. He didn’t take a heed at whatever cookies that Yuta would buy later. Mark wouldn’t question anything if suddenly Yuta turned into sweet-craving human being and buy every type of cake he saw inside the bakery. If he had to, Mark would just buy the bakery instead. That is IF he had completely lost his mind and lost his capability of thinking clearly.

Mark’s mind didn’t drifted to the bakery, and instead, it lingered to the flute subject. Suddenly, there was this invisible imaginary butterfly that tickled Mark’s tummy with its also invisible imaginary fluttery wing. Yuta. Loves. To. See. Him. Playing. His. Flute. That instant moment, in his mind, Mark decided to start practicing playing a flute again.

Ha. Ha. What an idiot. But then again, Mark’s mind cooperated with Yuta for this one. As a proof, Mark’s mind pulled him back to where he was that night, in his dream. Someone, THAT someone, inside his dream, held Mark’s hand and slowly pulled it to touch the person’s bare chest. THAT someone directed Mark’s hand to caress his chest, his soft skin. And while THAT person was doing that, he said…

_「…Do me, Mark…」_

The phrase appeared in his dream only, but it disturbed his mind so much. As the three-words returned into his mind, Mark shivered again.

Mark stared at the cute being before him. Yuta was still gazing outside the window. His right hand was still holding the small spoon with a slice of banana with enough amount of ice cream on it. Mark could see how Yuta’s lips were slightly opened as he stared at who-knows what out there, before he put the spoon inside his mouth to digest the sweets that was suddenly spreading inside his mouth. As Yuta pulled the spoon out from his mouth, Yuta just had to close his eyes and sighed in contentment. Yuta just HAD to lick his lips that were wet because of the ice cream.

If only Mark couldn’t control himself that time, he would just stand from his seat, walked toward Yuta, and replaced Yuta’s tongue with his own, licking the sweetness from the cream away from Yuta’s lips so that Mark could lick Yuta’s authentic-sweetness instead. But of course Mark couldn’t do that. The public place they were in right now won’t let him do that anyway, and…

He just couldn’t take the risk. He couldn’t make Yuta see him as if he’s a long-tongued-monster who could eat Yuta alive every time he wanted to. Or something else. He couldn’t scare Yuta like that.

Mark heaved a long sigh. He gave up. The impact he got from Yuta in his life was getting too big for him to handle. It was getting too big until it invaded his dream last night. Mark had to hold himself from telling Yuta about the spell Yuta had cast on him these entire times. Yuta would just laugh at him, and Mark couldn’t just look Yuta in the eye if that had to happen in the first place.

Yuta might not realized it himself, but the affect was already, surely, bound Mark to his existence, as if Yuta put a curse on Mark that made Mark couldn’t think of any other thing but Yuta. As if Mark had turned into that puppy that had to obey what his insensitive-human said to him in order to get a belly-rub once in awhile.

Mark ruffled his hair. He leaned his elbows on the table and pulled his hair, exhaling. There, he raised his gaze a little, and found out that Yuta was staring at him, head tilting.

For the third time: “What is wrong with you?” Yuta frowned. “What; are you out of your mind or something?”

_「…You’re out of your mind, Mark...」_

Those words that were whispered to him in his dream last night returned into his head and rang inside his mind. The way Yuta's gaze at him that moment differ from what he saw in his dream, but it didn’t make him forgot the way Yuta caressed his chest in his dream, so softly, so lovingly if he may add. In his dream, Mark could only surrender as Yuta – without any literal said command – let him fuc—

Mark almost fainted. He almost got nosebleed. His dream last night, Yuta’s presence before him, and everything that attached to the Japanese boy were already enchanted him with an overloaded capacity. Mark raised his hands in the air, making a gesture like he gave up, before he pushed his chair and stood.

“H… hey…?” Yuta was getting panic.

“ _Whatever_ , Hyung. _Whatever_...” Mark said – in English – as he walked away, leaving the table and Yuta alone.

“H… hey…! Mark! I haven’t finished my banana split yet! Hey!” Yuta called in panic as he following Mark, standing from his seat and hurriedly ran after Mark.

*****

Here they were then, inside the car, after Mark asked their manager-hyung to give them some time alone. They were still inside the mall, only they weren’t really _inside_ the mall since they were currently at the parking area. Their manager-hyung left to take a walk inside the mall, trusting that none of the two would be insane enough to drive away without him.

There, Mark only leaned his back to the soft seat. He on purpose chose the driver seat to prevent himself from doing something unexpected to a certain Japanese young man who was currently sitting beside him, at the passenger seat. At least, the gear handle between Yuta and him could stop him from tackling his _hyung_ if Yuta started to annoy him again. There on the passenger seat, Yuta only gazed at his fingers on his lap.

Still, Yuta had to be the one who voiced his thoughts first, for the fourth time: “What’s wrong with y—”

“Please.” Mark cut him anyway.

“Huh?” Yuta stared at Mark.

Mark turned to look at Yuta and it startled the latter. “That’s what you’ve always wanted, wasn’t it? You want to have me all to yourself; you want me to obey you only. You want me to subdue myself to you, don’t you? You want to ‘tame’ me, right, Hyung?”

“Ma... Mark..!?”

“Keep doing that. You didn’t know that it annoyed me so much by acting like that, did you? You never questioned about how I felt about that, you kept being annoying, and you acted like it wasn’t something important for you.”

“H… hey! I wasn’t—”

“I see that it pleasures you that much to humiliate me.”

“Mark!” Yuta snapped. “I never had any intention in doing it that way!”

“Oh, really?” Mark challenged. “Then why do I feel the exact opposite of it?” he snorted. “But, did you know something, Hyung?” Mark asked as he turned to face Yuta as far as he could – as his feet were still blocked by the gear handle between Yuta and him. He leaned his hand to Yuta’s backseat. He saw how Yuta took a glance to Mark’s hand before he looked back at Mark’s face. But Mark tried not to pay too much attention about it. “You know? Even though you annoyed me that much… but of course I’m the weirdest one here. You know why?” Mark asked. Yuta shook his head. “You want to know?” Mark asked again, and this time, Yuta nodded. “Because I want you to keep doing it to me again and again. I want you to keep being annoying.”

“I… I’ve annoyed you… that much?” Yuta’s voice quivered.

“Yes, your childishness annoys me THAT much.”

“But you said you want me to keep doing that?”

“Yes.”

“Th… then why did you left? From the café earlier?”

“I can’t ask _things_ to you there.”

“Things like what?”

Mark snorted before he asked, “Do you really want to know?” Mark asked. Yuta nodded again. “Fine. Let me ask you this...” Mark stared deeply into Yuta’s eyes. “Will you let me be your boyfriend then?”

...

. . .

“HAA!?” Yuta yelped.

“I knew it.” Mark gave his awkward chuckle as he leaned his back to the seat, looking back to the wide window in front of him.

“W… wait! Why did you ask that?!”

“To make sure to myself that you deserve to order me around just like what you’ve did today and just like what happened these past several weeks.”

“Se... several weeks?” Yuta frowned.

“Yes, Several.  _Weeks_. I never lost counts. It was weeks ago when you said, ‘no need to become lovers to make someone do something for us’. What do you mean by that? And why after you said that, you treat me exactly just like what you’ve said?” Mark asked.

The darkness around him gave Yuta the advantage to hide any expression he had that time. There were still slight of light from outside, from the lamps in the parking area around them. But it won’t be enough to make Mark notice the possible blush on Yuta’s face.

“You’ve made me can’t refuse anything you’ve asked me, Hyung. Didn’t you know that?” Mark asked. "Well, we’re lucky that we have Johnny and Haechan who seemed to make everyone’s attention always directed to them,” he stated before he fell silent, and close the distance to Yuta — who leaned away from Mark — to whisper, “But please don’t tell Haechan about this, ok? That brat is a sadist.”

Yuta tilted his head again. He stared at Mark for two seconds before he nodded fast.

“Thank you,” Mark smiled. “The thing is, not many people paid attention to us, and I feel a little relief about that...” he said. “I used to avoid you if you noticed.”

“Eh..?”

“I don’t know whether your words from three weeks ago might mean something to yourself. But, your words had succeeded in making me kept thinking about you all the time.”

“Eh??”

“I dreamed about you last night.”

“A dream...? About... me...?”

“A dream you don’t want to know.”

“Wh... what was it...?” Yuta asked anyway, that made Mark turned his head to him. Yuta stared at Mark who was watching his face, his shoulder, his chest, his stomach, his thigh, his legs, and back to his face. “What, Mark?!” Yuta tried to cover himself from Mark undressing-kind-of-gaze whereas he was already covered in his shirt, jacket and ripped tight jeans.

“Yes. Almost like that. You did that too. The difference is, last night, in my dream, you didn’t wear anything.” Mark shrugged.

Yuta gaped at Mark. “I WHAT?!” And smacked his head. “ _HENTAI_!! What were you dreaming about actually, Mark?!”

“Ouch! Hey!” Mark caressed his head, right where Yuta smacked him. “That hurts!”

“You said it like it was a normal thing to converse about! Why were you dreaming like that?!”

“How would I know?!” Mark protested. “You touched my chest, breathing heavily, saying things like, ‘do me, Mark’, you—”

“Ah! Wah! Wah, waaaah!!” Yuta twirled his hands in the air. “Stop it!” Yuta yelped as he covered Mark’s face with his hands.

Now it was Mark’s turn to twirl his hands in the air, trying to fend Yuta’s hands off of his face. “Hey!” Mark shouted with muffled voice. “I can’t breathe!”

“Oh,” Yuta said as he pulled his hand away from Mark’s face. “Sorry...” He placed his hands back on his lap.

Mark took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. “So? I still want to know, Hyung. What made you say that?”

“Wh... which one?” Yuta asked as he played with his fingers on his lap.

“In the car back to our hotel after that Late Late Show? ‘Being lovers is not needed to make someone do something for you’,” Mark repeated. “I’m SO glad that there was NO camera to record what you’ve said to me back then. Or else, I’m not going to be the only one who freaked out.” Mark sighed. “What do you want me to do for you anyway, Hyung?”

“I... I didn’t say that only to you!” Yuta denied in panic.

“Oh, really? Then why did you whisper it to MY ear? Oh. Did you ever act haphazardly toward Taeyong-hyung? No? And you won’t do that to Jaehyun-hyung, or you couldn’t do that to Jungwoo-hyung, could you?”

Yuta lowered his gaze without answering the question.

Mark chuckled. “I could misunderstand you, Hyung. I might thought you have some grudge toward me. You wanted me to pay it by doing anything you want me to do.”

“Eh, n... no, it’s not like that!” Yuta hurriedly waved his hands to emphasize that his objection.

“Yes. It’s such a shame if it’s really like that,” Mark said. “Because if you really only wanted to bully me, to punish me, than my feeling will be in vain.”

“Feeling?” Yuta stared Mark with wide eyes. “What kind of feeling?”

“It’s a feeling that... how to say it...” Mark hummed. “Maybe I can be very disappointed if you were only toying with me... because, really, it’ll be so stupid.” Mark took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. “It’ll be so sad if it’s like that. I’m that puppy left alone in the house, waited for his human—which is you—” Mark pointed at Yuta. “—to come home, but instead, you just had to come home late because you chose to play with those stray cats out there...” Mark made a gesture with his hand. “You could laugh happily when you played with those stray cats, but when you got home, you would only put a bowl of food in front of me, and then you would leave to your room and go to sleep immediately.”

“Mark... I won’t do that!” Yuta disagreed.

“Then why weeks ago you said that to ME, Hyung?” Mark asked. “Or... you said the same words to Taeil-hyung too perhaps?”

Yuta shook his head. “No... only to you...”

“Ah, right. So those were mantras only for me, weren’t it?

“Mantra?”

“Yes. The words you said to me... it felt like a mantra that could make me look dumb in front of you.”

“You don’t look dumb, Mark.”

“Then?”

“Cute.”

Mark covered his face. Mark had heard it a lot. “Cute”. But this time, it gave different meaning to him. _At least, it much better than looking dumb_ , Mark thought. “At least... even though it turns out that the feeling you had about me only to that extent, at least, now I realized, the feeling I have for you is really deep affection indeed.”

Startled, Yuta gazed at Mark. “Ma... Mark...?”

“If you really want to take control of everything of me for yourself, if you want me to subdue to you, and want me to obey you only, if you really want to tame me, do it,” Mark smiled. “Maybe there will be times when I might have it all enough about you, Hyung. But, I guess it won’t be long? If I might look dumb—” Mark cleared his throat. “—Look cute, or funny in the process, I guess it won’t be a problem to me. The most important thing is… I think it can make me feel content to see you happy.”

“M... Mark...”

“I’ll keep doing that until you change your opinion about me and—”

Hurriedly, Yuta reached for Mark and circled his arms around Mark’s neck, pulling Mark closer, and silencing Mark, with his lips.

“No, you don’t have to do that,” Yuta said right after he broke the kiss. Not letting Mark tried to comprehend about what had happened to his lips, Yuta continued, “I know my attitude toward you annoyed you. I thought that that was the only thing I could do to be able to make you look at me. I mean—!” Yuta bit his – own – lip. “—I just want to be with you as long as I could, and that was the only thing I could think of... to annoy you, I mean.” Yuta smiled awkwardly. “I couldn’t be like Haechan who looked like he could cling to you as much as he wanted. Just like this morning? When I chose to call you? I did that on purpose, you know? Forgetting that there was no practice today, and all. I remember we’re free today, and... I just want to go somewhere with you? Just the two of us? But I didn’t know how to ask you to go out with me without you rejecting me?”

“Actually you could tell—”

Yuta kissed Mark’s lips again. “I’m not done talking, Markie,” Yuta warned him. Mark gulped. “I didn’t know how your feeling to me was. I’m scared that my attitudes toward you all of this time already annoy you, and you could actually reject any request I asked you. Moreover, you could actually laughed at me if suddenly I called you and asked you to go out for a... ugh... date?” Yuta blushed.

Mark chuckled. “Yeah, it’s kinda—”

Again, Yuta kissed Mark’s lips. Again. “I said I’m not done talking!” Yuta said, and Mark nodded. Yuta turned his head away to sighed – he still, at least, had his right mind to not to exhaled right to Mark’s face. “That’s why... from now on; you don’t have to do that again. You don’t have to push yourself again for I’m not going to act haphazard to you. I promise. I know how your feeling about me is, and I’m at ease now, you might be won’t know how much it comforts me to know how your feeling toward me. Your feeling is not going to be in vain, and there’s nothing more I have to worry about.” Yuta smiled.

“Oh, I think I understand, though. What a relief. Now I can—”

Yuta pressed his lips again, this time with a little too demanding, Yuta inserted his tongue between Mark’s lips, making Mark jumped a little on his seat. Yuta did it fast, as when Mark blinked, Yuta was no longer kissing him – or licking Mark’s lips. “MARK! How many times do I have to tell you I’M NOT DONE TALKIIINNG!!”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry! But you don’t have to yell, do you?!”

“Oh, shut up!” Yuta kissed Mark again.

*****

On Monday, 127 were individually warming up before they started their practice. Johnny found something unusual that moment. Mark looked so cheerful, unlike his usual being these past three weeks; at least that was what Johnny noticed from Mark every time they were practicing. Mark even hummed to ‘Good Thing’.

Then, when Johnny turned his head, Johnny noticed how Yuta tried to stretch his muscles, but he always looked awkward each time he was going to do something around his waist. He distanced himself from most of the people in the room. And once in awhile, he winced while he caressed his hip and his... butt?

Haechan then came and tapped his shoulder. “I thought Yuta-hyung got a fever or something. His face is so red I thought he’s a walking tomato in fever or something. But he said he’s alright. He even refused when I asked him to sit for awhile. He said he can’t... sit?”

“That’s... weird.”

“I know right?” Haechan shrugged. “But... Mark is even weirder.”

“Why?” Johnny asked again.

“He looked so happy today. When I asked him earlier what made him so happy, he only giggled when he said ‘tight’.”

Johnny and Haechan fell silent. They looked at each other before Johnny then stared at Mark, and Haechan at Yuta. Suddenly Johnny and Haechan looked back at each other with wide eyes. “WAIT. HOW. WHEN.

  
.  
.  
.  
.

= _omake 01_ =

“I’m taller than you!”

“Only two centimeters difference,” Mark shrugged. “Doesn’t mean you can be more dominant,” said Mark before he continued to eat his cereal. “You’re pretty aggressive at first. But once I found out your weakness, I can take you down easily.” Mark winked at his hyung.

Yuta blushed. “Don’t you dare tell the others about that.”

“Hell, no. I don’t share YOU.”

Yuta’s blush deepened. “Th... ank... you.”

“You’re very welcome, Princess.”

.  
.

= _omake 02_ =

“I thought you cringed every time I did skinships.”

“What?”

“Like when I hugged Doyoung when we did the photo session with ViVi. I saw the [picture](https://www.vivi.tv/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/12105322/190317-ViVi_NCT127FUK-0808.jpg) where you cringed at us.”

“Oh.”

“Or when I told Winwin that I was SO jealous because Winwin suddenly dressed up so nicely I thought he was going out with someone without me knowing.” Yuta shrugged. “That’s not really a skinship, but you cringed anyway.”

“Well...”

“But you [touched my thigh](https://www.vivi.tv/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/12105342/190317-ViVi_NCT127FUK-0477.jpg).” Yuta eyed Mark, and Mark tensed. “A lot.”

Mark closed the notebook he was holding, contained rap-lyrics he had written all of this time. Mark put his glasses off, and stood. He walked toward Yuta at the other side of the studio. That time, Yuta tensed. “I cringed because you did that seemingly without any will to stop. And I touched you...” Mark lessened the distance between them.

“Y... yes...?” Yuta tried to add more space between them, but Mark was being persistent.

“Because I like the feeling of your skin under my touches.”

“Wait, Mark, what are you doing...?! Mark, no...! MARK!”

.  
.

= _omake 03_ =

“It’s not that I don’t want to recognize you...”

“Do you really have to start a random topic every time there were just the two of us?”

Yuta didn’t heed. “You said that I sometimes didn’t recognize you. In that game in [SiriusXM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjneHxFTSzs)?” Yuta played with Mark’s sleeve. “Just like I hardly recognize famous people’s faces.”

Mark fell silent. He turned his head, and stared at Yuta. “So?”

“So... I kind of worried of the probability I might blush when I saw you acted all cool or cute, or... both.” Yuta covered his mouth with his hands. “And if I did blush, I kind of worried of the probability you might noticed it. So I acted like I don’t recognize you.”

“And what if I noticed?”

“I shouldn’t be the one to blush.”

“Oh, you blushed a lot, Hyung.” Mark nearly rolled his eyes.

“I did not!”

“You blushed when you saw me. You blushed every time you did _aegyos_. You blushed when you acted romantic. You blushed when you squealed for Winwin-hyung. You blushed when you did that fanservice with Doyoung-hyung—don’t argue with me!” Mark warned when Yuta opened his mouth. “I know you.” Mark pointed his finger at Yuta and the Japanese boy fell silent. “You blushed when you cried. You blushed when I took the initiative first to kiss—”

Yuta closed the distance between them immediately to kiss Mark and prevent him to say anything he was going to say that time.

Mark circled his arms around Yuta’s waist and he smiled to the kiss nonetheless.

.  
.

= _omake 04_ =

“About skinship...”

“Hyung.”

“No, no, no. Listen to me.”

Mark sighed. “I’m listening.”

Yuta grinned. “I like it when you combed my hair with your fingers like you did at the airport that day.”

Mark flipped the page of the Billboard magazine on his hands. “And you cover it with your bucket-hat afterwards.”

“And, and—” Yuta continued. “—I also like it when you lean to my back like you did at the airport the other day.”

“I was so dead sleepy that day.”

“But you leaned to ME anyways.”

“You stood before me.” Mark shrugged. “If it was Jaehyun-hyung who stood in front of me, I would lean to him instead.” Mark flipped another page. Mark flipped another page as he waited Yuta to argue. And he flipped another page. And another. Blinking, Mark raised his head to see Yuta’s face. Mark went pale when Yuta bit his lower lip and started to sob. “No, no, no! That’s not what I meant! Hyung, Yuta-dear, Baby—”

“I’m not a baby!” Yuta bawled.

“No, no, of course you’re not! I know! I mean—”

“YOU’re the baby among us!”

“NO, I’M NOT!”

.  
.

= _omake 05_ =

“Now I know why Yuta always searched for YOU to ask about English even though I stood near him most of the time,” Johnny said before he slurped his coffee.

“Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Because Yuta always tried to find the chance to talk to you.”

“Well…”

Johnny stared at Mark who stared at anything but Johnny. There, Johnny chuckled. “Look who’s blushing now.”

“SHUT UP.”

.  
.

= _omake 06_ =

“Why me though?”

“Hm?”

“I thought you were into Winwin-hyung? The way you cried when Winwin-hyung departed for WayV was... heartbreaking, you know,” Mark asked, and Yuta instantly turned his head to face Mark, who was currently gazing to his phone. “And... I thought you enjoyed being with Doyoung-hyung? The way you let him hugged you and the other way around? The way you didn’t refuse when he asked you to sit on his lap?” Marked absentmindedly scroll on his phone without reading anything. “And... you looked so close with Jaehyun-hyung... I even thought that the two of you look so good together... and...” Mark bit his lip. “Hansol-hyung?” He awkwardly chuckled. “I saw you watched one of NewKidd’s performances. The way you longingly looked at the screen when the camera was directed to Hansol-hyung...”

“Markie...”

“Why me?”

Yuta sat beside Mark and took his hand. “I... don’t know either...” Yuta answered honestly. He chuckled and his fingers played with Mark’s fingers. “Maybe because I think I see myself in you? Both of us came from outside Korea. You struggled just like I do, the only thing is; you’re younger than me... I admire you for...” Yuta shrugged. “If I were you, I don’t know whether I could pull it up as well as you do.” Yuta chuckled. “I might stop even sooner than I could think of?”

“And you know we don’t have to be lovers to admire someone.”

“I guess I fell for it then,” Yuta said. “As I admire you along the way, _something_ different grows alongside it...”

“I’m lucky then. I guess?” Mark smiled.

“You are...” Yuta giggled as he leaned his forehead to Mark’s. “And I’m too…”

.  
.

= _omake 07_ =

“You know what? Haechan and Taeil-hyung could win the couple-game but they’re still not the real couple,” Doyoung said.

“Oh, please! Do you still feel salty about what happened in Weekly Idol, Hyung?!” Haechan rolled his eyes.

“But Doyoung’s right,” Taeil joined in. “Do you guys realize with whom Mark enjoyed skinships the most?”

“Oh, so this was about Mark? With me of course!” Haechan exclaimed.

“No, Mark pushed you away several times,” Doyoung argued. “Mark didn’t do that to certain person.”

“I’m the only one who’s younger than Mark-HYUNG. Of course he won’t push any of you guys!” Haechan still tried to defend his argument. "And don't forget about Jaemin!"

“And not just simple skinships though, “Taeil said again. “Not only at the receiving end either. He initiated some of it. Most of it was directed to…” Taeil didn’t even have to finish his words.

They fell silent for several more seconds before, “MY MARKIE-BABY HAS BEEN TAINTEEEDD!!” Haechan suddenly cried out loud.

“It’s the other way around actually…” said Mark suddenly, silencing them all, as he simply walked to the kitchen without paying too much attention to the people gathered in their living room. That time, all eyes were on Mark whom just disappeared to the kitchen.

Again, they fell silent for several more seconds before, “You know what?” Taeyong suddenly felt the urge to just lower his voice volume as he heard Mark sang “Angel” chorus. “I don’t think I want to know how far their relationship already went…”

.  
.

= _omake 08_ =

With the camera in his hands, Yuta wondered around the photo-sessions set, and there he found Mark with Jungwoo was sitting at one of the set corners. “Well, there are… there are two Superhumans in here. Hello!” Yuta said as he directed his camera to Mark and Jungwoo.

“Hello,” Mark replied.

“What is your ability as a Superhuman?” Yuta asked. But since Mark took too much time to think, Yuta turned away. “Ah, you’re no fun.” But after he heard his friends laughed, he returned to record Mark with his camera.

“I can read people’s mind,” Mark answered right after the camera was directed to him.

“You can read people’s mind? Well, what is in my mind right now?”

Mark hummed. Then, he answered, “…’ _I like Mark_ ’…” Mark smiled.

And Jungwoo’s existence there had been actually long forgotten.

.  
.

= _omake 09_ =

Yuta put his phone on the table when they were recording for the interview at SBS Power FM, so that he didn’t have to pocket his phone all the time, for the whole interview.

There. Just as simple as that. He had no other intention.

So he panicked when suddenly his phone lightened up, all bright, making the wallpaper – somewhat – visible for the whole world to see. He hurriedly turned his phone off as he giggled toward Mark.

“Don’t tell me Johnny chat you just now…!” Mark whispered as he touched Yuta’s phone. “He did that on purpose, that monster…”

“Don’t say that.” Yuta could only laugh and awkwardly turned his phone so that the screen was facing downward. “I hope nobody saw that,” Yuta said as he tried to cover his mouth with his knuckle. “Do you think anybody would pay attention to that?”

“I can’t say for sure, Hyung. You know how the fans are,” Mark used that name when they’re with the others. Not that Haechan or Taeyong or anyone in the studio would hear him, but Mark just had to make sure any unnecessary words – at least at that time being – slipped.

“Markie, I’m really, really curious, but I just can’t look at the camera right now. It will be very obvious…” Yuta tried so hard not to laugh at the awkwardness he’s in.

“I think we’re pretty safe from the camera in front of us? I don’t know though… it’s even harder to look to the one behind me. But I’ll try,” Mark said as he faked his gesture by shifting in his seat while he looked at the camera behind him. Right after that, Mark touched Yuta’s phone and said, “Keep it upside down like this ‘til the end of the interview.”

And people just had to compare at how Yuta just casually showed Winwin’s picture as his wallpaper to the rest of the world, while he tried to hide Mark’s picture as his wallpaper this time.

.  
.

= _omake 10_ =

“ _nareul guhaneun geoseun nail ppun_  
_…mwodeun dwel su isseo hal su isseo hangyereul shiheomhae Try._ ”

“I hate that part,” Yuta grumbled.

“What? Why?” Mark frowned.

“It’s a duet part,” Yuta heaved. “Itu Johnny’s and your part.” Yuta glared at Mark. “And the two of you almost kissed at the MV.” Yuta still glared at Mark when the younger tried to approach him. “And don’t you ever think I forgot when Haechan tried to kiss you for the photos that were uploaded to our Twitter account!”

“Wha…” Mark scratched his head. “Dear…” he called as he approached Yuta nonetheless. “You know it’s just a fanservice. A gimmick. Moreover, Johnny is too tall.” Mark smiled. “It’s almost impossible with him. So you don’t worry too much. With you? I won’t need too much effort to kiss you.”

“I know…” Yuta sighed again. “It’s not Johnny or Haechan I’m jealous about. For Haechan, it felt so natural when it comes to the two of you. Well…” Yuta glanced down at his own shoes. “I don’t know if I have the bravery to do that either anyway… But!” Yuta hurriedly added. “With Johnny… it’s the chance. It’s… it’s just… it’s such a dilemma, you know? I want to sing something with you, but I don’t want it to be rap.” And then Yuta added under his breath. “And how you and Johnny suddenly squealed when we were doing the reaction video back then…”

“I can still hear you, Hyung,” he chuckled. “Actually I’ve been thinking about that for awhile. About us singing something together?” Mark said. “I have something in mind already, I’ve wrote the draft, but I’ll show it to you later.”

Yuta groaned. “I don’t like you keeping secrets from me like this, Markie.”

“Well, it’s a surprise, of course it should be secret, Hyung,” Mark chuckled as he walked closer to the Japanese.

“When will you drop that?” Yuta asked, just a little above whisper.

“Drop what?” Mark moved even closer.

“‘ _Hyung_ ’...“

Mark shrugged. “I call you ‘Yuta’ too sometimes.”

“Say my name again...”

“Yuta,” Mark whispered.

“Again...”

“Yuta...” Mark called when their noses almost touching.

“You stand too close I think you can rap onto my lips, Markie...”

“Well, I think I can do that.”

Yuta bit his lower lip. “Care to let me know how?” Yuta challenged.

Mark smirked. Then he — without kissing — touched Yuta’s lips with his. “… _nareul guhaneun_ … _geoseun nail ppun_ ,” he started, whispered, as their lips were touching. “… _mwodeun dwel su isseo_ … _hal su isseo_ …” Mark smiled when he heard Yuta gasped, and he continued to rap as he cupped Yuta’s cheek. “… _hangyereul shiheomhae Try_ …”

And they kissed.

 

**____....++++****++=fin=++****++++....____**

**Author's Note:**

> There were too many omake I wanted to write, and there I had to stop myself to "only" write 10 of them. XD
> 
> Kudos are ♥  
> Comments are much more ♥♥


End file.
